zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Date Anniversary
”Here you go, Officer Wilde. You´ve deserved it”, Bogo said at his office while signing a paycheck to Nick. “Thank you, Sir”, the fox was eager to get it. Both he and Judy had gotten a huge raise recently. They had been stopping major crimes and arresting big crooks during last days, including a con artist feline named Cat R. Waul, who had been hatching nefarious plans for the citizens of Little Rodentia. “And don´t forget to buy something nice for your lady friend and fellow officer. It´s her birthday soon”, Bogo winked at the fox cheekily. He had known of their little romance for quite some time, and tended to remember everybody´s birthdays in the force. “I don´t even need reminding”, Nick said. Leaving the chief´s office, Nick went to Judy who was waiting on a bench. She had already gotten her own raise and paycheck too before her boyfriend. “All the hard work. Always worth it”, Judy smiled at him. “It certainly is, and it´s going to be put to good use soon”, Nick said. “You sound like you have an idea. What´s on your mind?” Judy was curious. “In two days, it´s your birthday again, as well as the first anniversary of our first date. It all began one year ago”, Nick remembered the romantic dinner he took the rabbit into, and where they shared their first kiss. “Ah, it was wonderful. It showed me how much of a dreamboat you were. Good times”, Judy had warm memories from the day too. It wasn´t long after that day that their relationship escalated into something better. “What do you say if we go to celebrate that anniversary somewhere? I know a certain romantic inn at Rainforest District named Queen´s Orchid. We could spend a night there, there´s a fancy nightclub and saunas with every suite in there too”, Nick told. “Not a bad idea, Nick. I´ve heard good things about it. With the raises we have gotten, we can surely afford to pay it all”, Judy was interested. “It´s your birthday. I´m paying it all, you don´t need to waste any money”, Nick told. “Oh, that’s so generous of you”, Judy hugged him. “You´re going to have one great stay there, Carrots”, Nick smiled as the two walked outside the ZPD. He had big plans to make this a date anniversary worth remembering. In two days, Nick and Judy had finally arrived to the hotel. They had gotten a beautiful lover-exclusive suite at one of the higher floors, with a huge balcony. Nick had already gone downstairs to book tables for the two, while Judy was taking a shower in the suite. It was usually hot in Rainforest District, and she wanted to get cooled down before the romantic dinner. She was very excited to celebrate the anniversary. This was one of the fanciest dates they had been to since their first one. Most of their dates tended to be very casual, like going to the cinema. After coming from the shower, she noticed a wrapped package on the huge bed. Nick had told there was her birthday present waiting in the hotel, but had kept it mostly a secret. Judy remembered what Nick gave her during her first birthday date: a beautiful traditional ballroom dress and a golden pendant with rabbit ears. Opening the present, she found a dress and jewelry again, but this time things were a bit different. There was a red two-piece Latin style dress similar to the one Gazelle wore, and another pendant with fox ears and a tail. The rabbit was amazed by both gifts. She noticed that the how she could combine the fox part of the pendant and the rabbit part of her previous pendant together, and placed the result on her neck. There was so much symbolism in that. Putting the dress on, she went downstairs where Nick was already waiting in the jungle temple-themed nightclub. He wore a fancy white dress shirt this time without a tie and black pants. “Happy birthday. You look lovely in all that, my dear”, Nick complimented. “Thanks for the gifts, you sweetheart! I´ve always wanted a dress like this, and this pendant´s great too”, Judy was thankful. “After you”, Nick showed her the way to the table. For appetizer, the fox ordered some snails in garlic butter while his love had a platter of cheeses. “So which place you like the best, this or the restaurant from our first date?” Nick was curious to hear her opinion. “I like both, but your company is even better during those than the food”, Judy sipped some champagne. “For a country girl, you surely have adapted to the city life”, Nick smiled. “After you have gotten used to the hardships of life, nothing troubles you anymore. That´s why we´ve persevered so well together”, Judy said. For the main course, Judy had her a humongous green salad while Nick stuck to a cheese pizza. But for dessert, the two found something surprisingly fitting that they ordered instantly: a heart-shaped carrot blueberry cake. “I can see why you picked this place for us”, the rabbit cut a slice of the cake. “It´s an important day for the both of us, so we had to celebrate it the best way possible”, Nick smiled. After being rejected by a vixen years ago, Nick was very happy that Judy wanted to be more than simply friends with him. It was a special day especially for him indeed. “A toast to one year of staying together. For Hopps and Wilde!” Judy suggested a toast, and Nick lifted his champagne glass for it too. They stayed some time on the table, until Nick payed the bill. At the end of the nightclub, they both noticed a dance floor with samba-themed music playing in the background. Many animal couples danced there already. “Are you thinking what I am thinking?” the fox winked at his loved one. “Oh Nick, you read me like a book. I´ve even got the proper outfit for that”, Judy blushed. The next song was about to start. It was Hips Don´t Lie, which was one of Gazelle´s personal favourites. Looking at the movements of the other couples, Nick and Judy were ready to try out too. Much to their own surprise, the couple was pretty good at it. With their flirtatious and playful movements, they stayed in the rhythm very well. Nick especially loved how he Judy twirled charmingly while holding her by the paw. The way they moved their paws and hips together showed how ecstatic these young lovers were on the dance floor. While feeling Nick´s paw on her waist, Judy soon noticed that he had a grabbed a rose in his mouth. “Wow, can you get any flirtier tonight?” she smiled. “You have no idea, Carrots!” Nick winked at her. As the dance ended, Nick kissed her on the paw like a gentleman. The other patrons in the club applauded at the couple. Later, the two had taken a sauna in their suites and were now resting on the bed with only the towels wrapped around them. They both still felt the heat in their skin, but it didn´t matter to them. “Thank you for all of this, Nick. Even if the date had happened in a less fancy place, I´d be more than grateful about this”, Judy said. Whether it was a club like this or simply a walk in the park, a date with Nick was always worth it to her. Especially when he celebrated her birthday at the same time with her too. “You´re welcome, Judy. Ah, this was even better than the date last year. You´re the finest date a man can ever ask for”, Nick looked into Judy´s purple eyes. She looked at the pendant again in her neck. Even though she only wore a towel now, the pendant was still there. The fox and the rabbit combined into one pendant truly looked magnificent to her, and its meaning couldn´t be any clearer. Their first date. All the holidays spent together. The first time they mated. All of these had happened only during one year. She and him were inseparable. While lying on her, Nick noticed the glorious sunset from their hotel room window. Rainforest District had never looked this gorgeous to them. “You danced so well there, Carrots. Even better than Gazelle”, he gave her ears a tender stroke. "Thank you. Oh, that reminded me of a thing she said in the last concert we went to. Something that had a lot of truth to it”, Judy batted her eyelashes at Nick. “What might that be?” the fox asked. “In the animal kingdom, instinct is not the greatest power we prey and predator both possess. It´s love. That´s what she said”, Judy told. “She´s absolutely correct. You especially have proven me that”, Nick kissed Judy on her rabbit nose. Judy almost felt like swooning. She loved wherever Nick kissed her, but her nose was her favourite spot to feel the touch of his snout and lips. Moving the towels out of the way, Judy turned around so that she could get on top of Nick. It didn´t take long before the two made out sensually. A year had passed since their first date, and it had been the best year in both of their lives. Judy couldn´t wait for Nick to pop the question someday soon. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics